Season 1 Episode 3
Intro Tonight, we're playing the games that you love to play with your family, in a whole new way! * Scrabble (Flash) * Yahtzee (Bowling) * Bop It (Boptagon) * Cranium * and Connect 4(Basketball) The games are bigger, the stakes are larger, and moments are priceless, right now on Family Game Night! And Here's your host, Todd Newton! Families Hope "Hi. My name's Hope and this is my family. We love to go on vacation. I love to play soccer and I'm a good defender. My dad and big sis go surfing every weekend. My mom is the best cook. She makes an awesome taco. We have a dog, and my mom takes care of her. Watch out Family Game Night, here we come." Sami "Hi. I'm Sammy and this is my family. I love to play soccer, it's awesome being out on the field. Jamie's my big sister and I want to be like her when I get older. My sister does cheer and she can do a bunch of tricks. Check out how many back handsprings we can do. Our mom's the best because she lets us eat ice cream in bed. This is my dad. He Cracks us up with funny faces and voices. Watch out Family Game Night, because our family gonna, ROCK the house." Tonight's Top Monopoly Crazy Cash Card Is worth... $12,500! Guess Who? *Guess Who... Attended three movie premieres in one day? *Guess Who... has had four movies released on July 4th weekends? *Guess Who... has played opposite aliens, bad boys, and his rich "Uncle Phil?" Rick: Will Smith. Does he have a son who played the new Karate Kid? I Am Will Smith Sami Picks the dog. Hope picks the soccer ball. The family with the most money wins a vacation to Cancun, Mexico! Scrabble Flash Sami goes first. Letters: TAELP Sami Family: Tap Hope: Plate Sami: Lept Hope: Leap (Just as the buzzer rings, No points) Sami: Leap Hope: Palet Sami: Leapt Hope: Pale Sami: Pleat (4 to win) Hope: Tale Sami: Tape (Winner) Sami Wins a Nintendo Wii and picks the Plane. Yahtzee Bowling Hope's family goes first. Round 1 Hope's Family Roll 1 1 1 2 4 6 Keeping the ones, and going for Yahtzee Roll 2 1 1 6 3 2 Keeping 1 2 3 and going for a straight. Roll 3 1 2 3 3 6 Unlucky. Pair Sami's Family Roll 1 3 4 5 6 1 Keeps The Small Straight. Sami's Family wins the first frame. Round 2 Sami's Family Roll 1 4 4 1 1 3 Going for the full house. Roll 2 4 4 1 1 1 Full House! Keeps It. Hope's Family Roll 1 6 6 3 3 4 Going For the better full house. Roll 2 6 6 3 3 3 The Better Full House! They Keep It! They win the second frame. Roll Off Wayne: 6 6 4 4 2 Two Pair. Sami: 1 2 4 4 6 Pair. Hope's Family wins. Hope picks the Battleship. She wins a $500 Gift card from VANS(off the wall). Bop It Boptagon Intro Is normal. Commands in order Round 1 Crash, Crash, Kick, Whack, Whack, Bop, Kick, Crash, Whack, Twist, Twist, Reverse Pull, Whack, Whack, Shout, Crash, Whack, Pull, Reverse Hope goes the wrong way. (3-4) Round 2 Bop, Kick, Shout, Crash, Honk, Twist, Bop, Honk, Whack, Rotate Samantha takes ONE step in the wrong direction. (3-3) Round 3 Rotate, Kick, Whack, Shout, Whack, Twist, Whack, Shout, Whack, Twist, Shout, Shout, Reverse Rick leaves his station and goes the wrong way and realizes he's out. (3-2) Round 4 Twist, Twist, Bop, Shout, Twist, Pull, Twist, Rotate, Twist, Kick, Kick, 3 Crashs, Bop, Crash, Bop, Rotate Jamie Twists on a rotate. (3-1) Round 5 Honk, Honk, Twist, Crash, Twist, Honk, Reverse Wayne went the wrong way (2-1) Round 6 Crash, 4 Pulls, Reverse, Twist, Twist, Shout, Twist, Twist, Shout, Reverse, Pull, Pull, Kick, 2 Pulls, Rotate, Twist, Shout, Shout, Twist, Shout, 4 Twists, Bop, Shout, Bop, Rotate, Crash, Pull. Crash Cassidy Pulls Too late. (1-1) Final Round Judie Vs Kayla Crash, Crash, Bop, Crash, Crash, Bop, Crash, Crash, Reverse, Bop, 3 Twists, Rotate Crash, Crash, Bop, Crash, Bop, Crash, Bop, Rotate, Honk, Honk, Crash, Honk, Rotate, Whack, Whack, Rotate, Kick, Kick, 3 Whacks, 4 Kicks, Rotate, Kick, Shout, Shout, Kick, Shout, Kick, Shout, Rotate Pull, Pull, Shout, 3 Pulls, Shout, Shout, Reverse Judie Was A late on A Shout! Kayla Wins! Sami's Family Wins. Sami picks the piggy bank and wins a popcorn ice cream maker. Cranium From this episode on, it's only one piller per show. Category: Animals Word Worm Kids Must identify words based on the word written backward. -----en Cassidy: Chicken. Correct ----ey Jamie: Donkey. Incorrect ---key Cassidy: Monkey. Correct ---bit Cassidy: Rabbit. Correct ----us Cassidy: Walrus. Correct ---ngutan Cassidy: Orangutan. Correct Red 50, Yellow 0 Parents Must alternate spelling words backwards. Rick and Kayla Pepper Reppp X Turnip Pinrut Plastic Citsalp Popcorn Nrocpop Fireworks Skrowei X Telephone Enohpelet Landscape Epacsda X Brainless sspln Xn(Time out) 80 Yellow, 50 Red Wayne and Judi Bubble Elbbub FTW Stream Maerts 90 Red, 80 Yellow Hope's Family Wins Cranium! Hope picks the Iron and wins a all movies free for a year package. Connect 4 Basketball First Throws, 5 and 4 + Diagonal Action. Red has three in a row, and gets 4 in a row almost Immediately! Hope picks the train and wins a trip to Sea World, San Diego Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine Hope Goes first. Hope has 4 cards. Sami has 3. Hope's Family # $900 (Soccer Ball) # $335 (Battleship) # $625 (Iron) # $285 (Train) Total: $2,145 Sami's Family # $1500 (Dog) # $250 (Piggy Bank) # $4,500 (Plane) Sami's Family goes to Cancun! Total: $6,250 The top card was the Soda card. Links Full Episode of S01E03 @ tubitv.com Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1